cyborg009fandomcom-20200214-history
002 (1979)
Jet Link, aka 002, is one of the nine protagonists of the 1979 incarnation of Cyborg 009. After having accidentally murdered a rival gang leader in a fight, he was promised protection and a getaway by Black Ghost operatives, who tricked him and converted him into a cyborg with the ability of flight. Appearance Jet is a lanky yet athletic young man with a beak-like nose, blue eyes, and perpetually windswept, long, bright orange hair. Like Joe, Jet has only one eye hidden by his bangs, which constantly hide the other side of his face in shadow. In battle, Jet wears a red, double-breasted military uniform with padded shoulders, black contrast bands, and four large yellow buttons on his chest and torso. On his waist is a black belt with a gun holster that holds his blaster, his main weapon. He wears knee-high black boots and a long, yellow scarf wrapped around his neck. When not fighting, Jet is seen wearing various casual civilian clothing, though he usually wears a close-fitted red jacket and black pants. Personality Like his incarnation during the early stages of the original manga, Jet acts like the relaxed, big brother figure in the 00 cyborg team, especially to Joe Shimamura. He is fairly protective of Joe and is sometimes seen shielding the younger cyborg from danger in various episodes. They often team up together in battle and, whenever the 00 cyborgs are sent on missions by Dr. Gilmore, Jet carries Joe while he flies. This supportive behavior extends to his other teammates as well. In The Terror of the Anomalous Vegetation, when Chang Changku recalls the hardships he suffered in China as a poor farmer, Jet tried to cheer him up by telling him to forget his painful past. However, Jet also has a rather fiery temper when provoked, and will let his anger be known, as seen when he was insulting Great Britain for having mocked his old gang. In the third episode, he was furious with Odin for abandoning a little girl to die in an inferno and tried to attack the Nordic cyborg, but was easily blasted away. History Jet grew up in a poorer section of Upper West Side, New York City, an area ridden with crime and gangs. When Jet was a young child, he got into an accident where he wound up being hit by a car. His injuries would've proven fatal if he hadn't received an emergency blood donation from two other kids: George and Natalie. Natalie would later become his girlfriend. Through adolescence to his early twenties, he was the leader of a gang called the "Blue Rose Gang", with Jet being known as an undefeated fighter. One day, he was engaged in a street fight with their rivals, the "Black Sharks". When the Shark leader Mac pulled a knife on Jet, Jet directed the knife back into Mac's gut, causing him to be fatally wounded. The police then arrived, forcing Jet to look for an escape. With being approached by Black Ghost agents, Jet had no other choice but to follow them. He was then remodeled into Cyborg 002, but would later rebel against the scientists with the rest of the team. After the defeat of Black Ghost, Jet took up Formula-1 racing. However, this was to not last very long, and he wound up called back into action. During a race against fellow 00 cyborg and friendly rival Joe Shimamura, a Stone Giant unexpectedly appeared, causing an earthquake as well as many accidents. Both Joe and Jet barely managed to escape in time to witness the Stone Giant carve the message "Jotunheim" onto the side of a mountain. Jet would later wind up traveling back to New York to revisit his old gang after hearing of a clash between them and the revitalized Black Sharks. Due to Jet's unexplained disappearance, many members of the Blue Rose gang had since left, leaving behind George, Natalie, and a few other kids who were still loyal to Jet. Although Natalie was happy to see Jet again after many years, Jet's friendship with George was strained by the fact that George had developed unrequited feelings for Natalie during Jet's absence and despaired when his old leader unexpectedly came back. Jet also discovered that his old rival, Mac, had actually survived his stabbing and had also been converted into a cyborg by the Black Ghost organization. Mac was intent on taking revenge against Jet and killing him, but Jet managed to defeat him. However, George had been wounded by Mac while trying to protect Jet. While George recovered in the hospital, Jet was expected to give George a blood transfusion to save him, in a repeat of what George and Natalie did to save Jet during their childhood days, but the 00 cyborg realized that his cybernetic transformation left his body completely without blood. However, to protect his old friends from the truth of what happened to him when he disappeared, Jet refused to help George and left, cutting off ties with his old life as a gang leader. This caused his old gang to hate Jet and see him as a heartless man who abandoned an old friend to die. On the other hand, Jet's departure allowed George to fully pursue Natalie unhindered, as Natalie had broken up with Jet over anger at his refusal to donate blood to George, and the two started a relationship. Later on in the series, Jet would wind up captured by the Neo Black Ghost and ended up suffering trauma when he had his right arm ripped off, leaving him to have to be repaired. Abilities With the advanced jet engine thrusters installed in his legs, Jet can fly up to speeds of Mach 5, which is as fast as Joe using his Accelerator. This allows him to access places that convenient travel methods cannot. Jet has proven in episodes "The Awakening of Gods" and The Duel at West Side" that he is an exceptionally good driver. In the former, he was able to keep up with fellow 00 cyborg Joe Shimamura in Formula-1 racing until the sudden emergence of the Stone Giants. In the latter, Jet was a skilled motorcyclist and was able to use his own motorcycle to take down several rival gangsters. While previous incarnations had their cybernetic makeup left mostly vague other than the alterations to their legs, it is revealed in The Duel at West Side that Jet has no blood left in his body, as his arteries and veins have been removed in the remodeling. Furthermore, when his arm is torn off later on in the series, it is shown to be entirely mechanical. Jet's body is also revealed in The Demon of the L'Arc de Triomphe to have been constructed with a very strong metal, as he was able to fly through several flying monsters without any cybernetic damage or negative side-effects to his body. Notes *Within this incarnation, Jet and his gang are portrayed more sympathetically than they were in the manga, with the Black Shark gang being made out to be the aggressors and unambiguously villainous. The fact that Jet also (albeit accidentally) stabbed the Shark leader with his own blade was also removed, perhaps to soften the murder implications. *Jet's F-1 racing career was sourced from "Edda" (the main inspiration for the Yggdrasil arc), as well as "The Undersea Pyramid". * While the early manga established 002's power set as being flight and acceleration, the acceleration ability was dropped after the Weekly Shonen King run, hence this incarnation of the character only uses flight. * Jet's 1979 seiyuu, Keiichi Noda, also provided the narration for the 1979 anime, starting from the first episode The Awakening of Gods. Category:CyborgsCategory:Cyborg 009 (1979)Category:Male characters